


Heart

by Silver_Sterling



Series: Gratsu Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post <a href="http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/149740538312/heart-shifting-his-head-slightly-to-get-in-a-more">here</a> if you want to share on tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	Heart

Shifting his head slightly to get in a more comfortable position, Natsu snuggled into Gray’s cold chest. Resting his body slightly lower down, he gazed up at his boyfriend’s sleeping face. Although the angle was awkward, the view was still breath-taking and these were some of the moments that he treasured the most.

As Gray lulled further into sleep, his head dropped to the right revealing a scarred bite across the junction of his neck. Something draconic inside Natsu rose to the surface as he gazed at the pink scar.

_Mine. All mine. Hoard. Keep. Love. Mate. Mine._

A smile brushed his lips as he nuzzled into the cool, chiselled chest and softly placed a kiss over the left side. Vibrations from Gray’s heartbeat nudged against his cheek, a constant reassuring reminder that his mate was alive and well and this heart beat only for him. Strong arms subconsciously wrapped around his waist as the steady rhythm and deep breathing acted as a lullaby, pulling Natsu into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/149740538312/heart-shifting-his-head-slightly-to-get-in-a-more) if you want to share on tumblr.


End file.
